


Miracles, And Their Strange Ways

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley on Human Blood, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanity, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam taking pity on Crowley, but he likes it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity's really changing Crowley. <br/>Cuffed and thrown into the Men of Letters' dungeon once again, the King of Hell looks kind of pitiful. However, Sam Winchester isn't going to listen to the demon's pathetic rambling, oh no, he's better than that. <br/>He won't smile at him.<br/>He won't hold his hand.<br/>And he sure as Hell won't say yes to the demon's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles, And Their Strange Ways

Sitting at the table, his eyes on the laptop as he scrolled through the news, Sam felt the King of Hell’s eyes on him. He looked up and, sure enough, Crowley was staring right at him. The odd thing was, that the demon didn’t look smug, it wasn’t his usual pompous look, but more like a pitying expression. More human. And it looked way too wrong on the demon’s face.

“What?” Sam asked after a while, starting to feel uncomfortable under Crowley’s stare.

“You and I both know we shared a moment back in that church. On some level, we bonded,” the demon said, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head, never breaking eye contact with the hunter.

Sam was pretty shocked. He expected a smug one liner, something that the King of Hell would say, but not this. Bonded? Him and Crowley? That was even bad for a joke.

“Crowley, the only reason that you’re still alive, is-“ he started, but was cut off by the demon, who leaned forward and now his stare was seriously starting to make Sam nervous.

“No, Sam. You felt it too, right? Your blood, it’s in me now, Moose. And it makes me feel…” Crowley trailed off, frowning with downcast eyes, as if he was fighting to get the words out somehow. All Sam could do was laugh, though, because come on. This was simply pathetic.

“Please, Crowley. All your talk, how you just want to be loved, is just a bunch of lies. And don’t even think for a second that I’ll believe _anything_ that comes out of that sulfuric mouth of yours,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. Then, as the demon raised his gaze and Sam noticed that miserable look on his face, the smile froze on his lips. Crowley looked wretched, desolate, like some kind of fucking kicked puppy left on the side of the road. That, and the fact that Crowley stayed silent and didn’t have any cocky comebacks, made the hunter hesitate, then eventually take on a softer tone. “You’re joking, right?” Sam asked, now becoming a bit worried because, what if? What if the King of Hell was really feeling like he bonded with his biggest enemy?

“No, it’s not a joke. How I wish it was, everything seemed so much simpler before, when I didn’t have any of these human _feelings_ ,” Crowley mumbled, gritting his teeth as he said that last word. “But now, thanks to your generous blood donation, I can’t stop the emotions and it’s- damn it if it isn’t making me want to feel loved, again.”

They stayed silent after that, none of them saying a word, Crowley just staring at his cuffs while Sam watched the demon. Then, without even realizing, his damned mouth apparently faster than his brain, Sam found himself asking, “You want to feel loved, by me?”

And to the hunter’s biggest surprise, he saw the demon nod and look back at him, eyes full of guilt and sorrow. “Moose, Sam… I know that’s impossible, I know that you hate me, of course, I’m not an idiot like you and your brother. And even I hate myself for thinking that way about you. I just, but I just thought that maybe…” and he stopped talking again, unable to finish his sentence.

However, Sam finished it for him. “That maybe, miracles do happen?”

Crowley nodded again, though this time he kept his eyes on the confused hunter. Sam didn’t know what to say. He hated this damn son of a bitch, he really did. So, then, why did he feel so sorry for him? Why did he have the sudden urge to apologize to him? Why did he feel like comforting the demon? He must be going crazy, he was sure of it, there was no other explanation. Since, why else would he stand up and step towards Crowley, take his hand gently in his, unless he was insane?

“I like to think that miracles do happen,” Sam said, and upon seeing the surprised expression on Crowley’s face turn into actual, pure, happiness, he couldn’t help but smile. “Just for today, while you still have your humanity…” the hunter whispered, leaning closer to the smiling demon and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

Crowley just beamed even more at him, leaning into the tender touch when Sam placed a hand on the other’s cheek and caressed him. “Sam,” the King of Hell pleaded in a somewhat weak voice. “Could you- could I have your lips? Just once?”

And Sam thought about it, hesitating and feeling pretty unsure about this, hoping that Crowley wasn’t lying, that this wasn’t just an act as he lifted the demon’s chin and pressed his lips on the other’s surprisingly soft ones. He thought about dominating the kiss, but he soon realized that Crowley had other plans. What started out as a chaste, small kiss, quickly deepened as the demon swiped his tongue across Sam’s lower lip, asking for access which the hunter granted, parting his lips and letting the eager tongue lick into his mouth. And damn, Crowley was a fucking amazing kisser.

He grabbed the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him passionately and pretty roughly, sucking and licking at his tongue and making the hunter moan. Sam felt his face flush at the sound he made, but didn’t really have time to dwell on his decreasing manliness and sexual orientation as he let out a muffled whimper when Crowley somehow managed to deepen the kiss even more, practically claiming the man’s mouth at that point. Soon, Sam somehow found himself in the demon’s lap, his hands holding the hunter’s waist and Sam’s arms thrown around his enemy’s neck. He bucked his hips, instincts kicking in and his body felt like it was on fire as he began grinding down against the demon’s growing bulge, though Crowley wasn’t the only one packing a hard on right then. Finally, when Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he broke the kiss, inhaling much needed air and panting as he looked into the King of Hell’s eyes, feeling all hot and bothered. Crowley licked his lips, and that shouldn’t have looked so fucking sexy but it did, then looked down at his and Sam’s erection and, there it was, the smug grin that the hunter didn’t miss at all.

Though now it looked pretty damn hot.

“And here I thought that you were unwillingly doing it, out of simple pity. Should’ve known that a Winchester is never that simple,” Crowley chuckled, then before Sam could have protested, he pulled the hunter into another kiss, this time quick and soft.

“Just for today,” Sam mumbled against the grinning demon’s lips, then felt strong hands pulling his body closer to the evil’s chest, before shivering from the husky voice against his ear, whispering, “It’s a deal.”

And if Crowley was going to keep on injecting himself with human blood so that he could spend more time with Sam, that was nobody’s business.


End file.
